


There are always two people in every picture

by RedRaidingHood



Series: A good snapshot keeps a moment from running away [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/RedRaidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico got quite a special assignment from his photography teacher and Jason doesn’t like the fact that another man would get Nico’s full attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are always two people in every picture

Nico didn't really like taking pictures with the webcam of his laptop, but seeing as how moving to get his camera would wake Jason, he hardly had another chance. He angled the screen, careful not to shake his boyfriend's head from his shoulder and smiled when Jason's breath tickled his neck.

A soft touch on the spacebar and Nico had the picture he wanted. The resolution was pretty horrible, but it was cute. Just a small memory of this moment, a little reminder that Jason was there sitting on his bed with his arms tightening around Nico and a low chuckle reverberating in the broad chest against Nico's back. Obviously, he hadn't really been asleep, rather than just not moving, cradling his boyfriend against him and revelling in his warmth.

“You sap,” Nico chided playfully, but didn't protest when Jason peppered his skin with butterfly kisses. He laughed contently, almost putting his laptop away before a new message popped up on its screen, informing him of an incoming e-mail. Nico raised one hand to stroke Jason's cheek absentmindedly, and opened the message.

“Watcha got there?” Jason mouthed against his shoulder.

“Just an assurance from my model.”

Perking up, Jason stopped nuzzling Nico and pulled him closer, resting his chin on a bony shoulder to be able to see the laptop's screen clearly. “Model? What kind of model? Did those girls ask you to do a fashion shoot again?”

“Nah, it's an assignment from my teacher,” Nico replied, opening the attached file to have a quick look at the photos his model had already send him. His name was apparently Collin and he was actually pretty cute. Not as buff as Jason, but nicely built with obvious upper-arm muscles and abs; silky brown hair framing his mischievous eyes. Nico zoomed in a little to get a better look, when he felt Jason's hand on his, restricting its movements.

“Ah, sorry,” he mumbled, blushing. Obviously his boyfriend had noticed his interest and didn't like it.

“Nico.” Jason grumbled, his voice deeper than normal. He sighed and closed the laptop before Nico could protest, setting it aside. Scooting out from behind Nico, Jason crawled over the bed to face him, crossing his legs and looking a little peeved.

“I'm sorry,” Nico assured, fumbling with the sheets. He was feeling bad about that. Sure he hadn't actually done anything wrong, but staring at another man while your boyfriend was busy molesting your neck was quite … impolite.

Jason took a breath and shook his head, cupping Nico's face with both hands and forcing him to look Jason in the eye. “Nico, it's okay. I love you.” And then he leaned in, planting a tender kiss on his lips.

“It's artistic nudes,” Nico blurted out before he could stop himself effectively ruining the affectionate mood for good. Well, Jason had a right to know, didn't he? By the inarticulate sound he produced it was more than obvious he hadn't been expecting that though. Eventually Jason got a grip, exhaling and running a hand through his hair.

“I don't know what to say. I really don't, Nico.”

“You don't have to say anything,” Nico replied, scooting off the bed, taking his laptop with him to put it on their desk. “I'm sorry for appreciating an aesthetic body, but that's it. There's nothing more to that.” He had thought about how to break the news to his boyfriend ever since he'd gotten the assignment, and he had practised this conversation but he wasn't prepared for the confusion that showed in Jason's eyes. Not hurt, not yet at least, but confusion; not quite realizing the implications of both, Collin's pictures and the assignment together. Nico tried to ease that blow as good as he was able to, but it was inevitable.

Jason stared at him. Just stared, his mind probably a veritable mess, trying to act logical, rather than letting his beating heart take the lead in this conversation.

Nico was going to take pictures. Of another man. Naked. And he'd already liked the man half-dressed. And then he would be _naked_. In the presence of Nico. Who would be taking pictures. Pictures that were meant to be erotic. Nico would tell that naked man to pose in a way he found erotic.

Jason put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He didn't like that. He really didn't like that. A cold lump had formed in his chest, radiating, cooling his whole body down. He didn't want that. That was all he could think of. He just really didn't want that, but he couldn't find the words, couldn't verbalize his thoughts; emotions being all that was clear, and all of them negative. Fear, anger, jealousy...

Nico watched his behaviour anxiously, hugging himself but giving Jason his space. He was afraid how Jason would take it, would he be angry? A small part inside him was a little happy though, happy that Jason wasn't indifferent to him seeing other men naked. Nico guiltily squashed that part to the deepest, darkest corner of his heart. He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat.”It's just work, Jason. I'm not going to ogle Collin.”

“Please don't,” Jason pleaded in a tiny voice.

Nico blinked in surprise. Did Jason really think of him like that? Did he really think he would gawk at some model, possible even drooling? “Jason, what the... Ok, I admit he's good looking, we've established that already,” Nico fumed. “But you can't possibly think I would cheat on you!”

“No one has said anything about cheating.”

“But you implied it!” Nico was getting angry. Of course, that's what Jason had been afraid of. As if Nico could do any better than him, even if he wanted to. But he didn't. He didn't want anyone else but Jason, but that stupid blockhead just had to put those words into Nico's mouth.

Jason was getting up now, He hadn't meant to ask Nico not to look at another man, rather than not do the shoot at all; but now that cheating had found its way into their conversation, he was getting more and more anxious. Why had Nico even said that? Had he been thinking of cheating on Jason? Had he... opened the pictures of this model, so he could think it was Collin rather than Jason behind him? Jason balled his fists. The cold had spread all though his body, but now anger rapidly burned him from the inside out. He couldn't believe this; there was no way he could allow Nico to see that asshole, Nico was his boyfriend, not Collin's. “I don't need to _imply_ what you _say_ , Nico,” he spat between gritted teeth.

“I'm – Are you for real? I wouldn't cheat on you!”

“Sure, I would say the same now.”

Nico threw his arms up, huffing. “You can't be serious! How dumb do you have to be? Do you really think-”

“I don't think anything!” Jason interrupted, pointing a finger to his boyfriend. “ _You_ were the one starting to defend himself out of the blue.”

Nico blinked rapidly, ignoring his watering eyes. This wasn't what he'd wanted. He loved photography and he'd been really looking forward to trying something new, something out of his comfort zone, but if this was the prize, it was too high. “Damnit, Jason. I won't do it!”

But Jason was not even listening anymore, his own fear of losing Nico deafening him. “You know what? You can do it. I don't care. Do you stupid perverted shoot or whatever, I don't care!”

Practically ripping his jacket from the chair he'd thrown it over earlier, he stomped to the door. He needed to get away, couldn't stand this situation any longer. If he did... he didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear Nico keep lying like that, nor admit how he was bored with Jason already, how he wanted something new, something exciting, like Collin and this stupid photo shoot and – Jason couldn't stand it. His heart hurt; he'd never thought his heart could literally break but right now, that was exactly how it felt. Nico wasn't satisfied with him and Jason didn't even have the chance to give him what he wanted anymore. Because Nico had Collin now. “I don't care,” Jason told himself again. But he cared, cared so much. Tears were almost spilling from his eyes when he grabbed the handle to throw open the door and leave.

“No! No, nononono, Jason, no! Please listen to me!”

But Jason didn't. He couldn't bear to hear Nico's voice breaking, didn't want to see his tears. He didn't slam the door shut; he didn't have the strength for that.

Everything. He had lost everything, because that what Nico had been. Nico had been everything to him and now he had lost him.

 

Nico idly turned one of his lenses, watching it, one eye closed. It was a macro lens and it had been quite expensive but it wasn't actually worth anything. Groaning, Nico sat the lens on the nightstand and burrowed his face in Jason's pillow. He'd been so stupid, he should have told Jason earlier, much earlier, when he himself hadn't wanted to do that shoot. He hadn't felt confident from the start, hadn't liked the aspect of someone being naked in front of him, or trying to take pictures without giggling and blushing and generally making a fool out of himself. But he'd looked forward to showing off his work to Jason afterwards. He liked his boyfriend being proud of him, liked when Jason complimented him on trying something new, something daring and if Nico were completely honest to himself, he had had the small sliver of hope he'd take pictures that good, that Jason would be confident enough to let Nico take pictures of him...

Now he just wanted Jason to come back, to listen and to let him explain.

Nico bit his lip, trying not to cry again, not to call for Jason again, but it was hard. He jumped when his phone rang. Nico knew immediately who it was, knew it was Jason, only Jason had that ringtone and only Jason ever called him. Nico stumbled out of bed and actually crawled over the floor to his bag, fumbling with the zipper and cursing the whole time, hoping he wouldn't be too late. The phone fell from his hands and he had to dive under his bed, but finally, _finally_ Nico could press the device to his ear, holding his breath.

“Hey,” Jason started, but was interrupted at once.

Nico sobbed his name, a relieved smile on his lips. “Jason! Oh God, Jason, thank God.” Nico stood up, starting to pace the room. “I'm sorry, Jason, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I should've told you earlier I just really-” Nico took a deep breath. He had to be honest, had to tell him _everything_ if he wanted Jason to forgive him. “I just really wanted to practise. For... For when I could – you know...” his courage faded, his cheeks and eyes red and his heart hammering against his chest.

“Can I come in?”

Nico turned on his heels, staring at the door. Was it really, actually just this thin piece of press board that separated him from Jason? What if it was more? What if he couldn't wrap his arms around him even if he were standing right next to him? If that stupid assignment would still stand between them?

He nodded. He wanted Jason back, wanted to see him at least. Eventually Nico came to his senses, gulping down the pounding heart in his throat and answered by opening the door Jason had closed.

A warmth embraced him the moment Jason stepped inside, carefully reaching out, giving Nico the chance to back away before Jason entangled their fingers, grasping firmly as if he was afraid Nico would vanish if he loosened his grip even for one second. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his voice was hoarse. It pained Nico to even think about that, realizing he had done that, had hurt Jason like that.

“Nico, listen,” Jason began, looking Nico in the eyes. “I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just... I didn't want to lose you.

“No, I should have told you. Should've discussed this with you first, it's... You realize there never was the risk of losing me, do you?”

Jason stepped closer, pulling their entangled hands to his lips. “I do. I'm sorry. For not trusting you. I was jealous.”

Nico huffed, just wanting this whole thing over, wanting his Jason back and happy. He clasped his free hand into Jason's collar, slowly pulling him down and kissing him. “I love you, Jason.”

Jason sighed against his lips, his shoulders relaxing. Nico wasn't mad at him, Nico loved him. “I love you too.”

It felt great to know they hadn't lost each other – no, more than great, it was the best thing ever. They still had each other, no matter how dumb they had acted before.

“Listen, I don't-”

“You can do it, Nico,” Jason smiled an squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I know you're not doing that for personal pleasure or anything.”

Nico grinned, his courage coming back now that Jason was holding his hand again. Pulling his boyfriend to the bed, he sat Jason down, straddling his lap, never letting go of his hand. “Actually,” he started when Jason wrapped his free arm around Nico's waist, pulling him closer with a lazy smile. “I just really want the practise. For you.”

Jason fumbled with a belt hoop on Nico's jeans, still happy, but not quite understanding yet. “Me?”

Nico put a hand against his chest, pushing him down on the bed, their foreheads touching. His eyes never leaving Jason's, he explained further while his hand slowly slipped under Jason's shirt. “When I know what I'm doing,” He dipped, mouthing the next words against Jason's lips. “I'm gonna take more pictures like that. Of you. If you let me.”

Jason blushed, his breath starting to leave his lungs in small puffs and he grinned when Nico finally claimed his lips. He was starting to like this whole artistic nudes assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to comment and/or criticize <3


End file.
